


【授权翻译】You Make My Heart Dance

by MathemMagics



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathemMagics/pseuds/MathemMagics
Summary: 作者笔记：我必须感谢aquabluejay和ne0dym提供了丰富的我可以合在这篇同人里的点子。字数能写到这么多绝对要归功于他们。译者笔记：这篇的用词非常丰富且精确，让这篇文非常香的同时也给了翻译不小的挑战。我摸得实在是太久了，感谢PIPI欣的校对，感谢朋友们对我的鼓励和帮助，最后感谢原作者的授权，请一定去看看原文，多多支持原作者





	【授权翻译】You Make My Heart Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Make My Heart Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325327) by [cestlavieminako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako). 

> 作者笔记：我必须感谢aquabluejay和ne0dym提供了丰富的我可以合在这篇同人里的点子。字数能写到这么多绝对要归功于他们。  
译者笔记：这篇的用词非常丰富且精确，让这篇文非常香的同时也给了翻译不小的挑战。我摸得实在是太久了，感谢PIPI欣的校对，感谢朋友们对我的鼓励和帮助，最后感谢原作者的授权，请一定去看看原文，多多支持原作者

帕拉德在永梦打游戏时坐在他旁边并不是一件稀奇事儿。以及，大多数情况下，游戏会被搁置一旁，取而代之的是俏皮的吻和温柔的拥抱。  
帕拉德使永梦背靠着沙发垫，暂停了他的游戏并把手柄放在了地上。之后便俘获永梦的嘴唇长驱直入，手指沿着永梦的臀线游移。 他听见一声软绵绵的轻叹在永梦喉咙里打转，感觉到永梦的手也滑到他的臀上。  
帕拉德轻轻地结束了这个吻，注意到一脸失望的永梦竭力再触上他的嘴唇。他的手向下移去，手指一一扣上永梦的手腕，接着便把他的手拉到他头顶上，将它们死死地按在沙发上。  
永梦被这突然的一下惊得微微睁大了眼睛，而帕拉德不禁调皮地笑了起来。“什么？拘束自由？” 他撩拨似的戏弄道，俯下身将唇印上永梦的颈，轻声私语，“这样可以吗？  
永梦无言地点了点头, 他的身体在帕拉德纤瘦的躯体下微微颤抖,Bugerster好奇地哼哼道：“嗯？别告诉我……你好这口？”他抬起凝视的目光，注意到永梦脸颊上泛起异样的红，他低声轻笑道：“你的确喜欢这样，不是吗？”  
无人应答，帕拉德的注意力又回到永梦的颈上，牙齿轻擦过肌肤，听见永梦猛地一声吸气。被永梦的回应所鼓励的他咬住了永梦的颈，使永梦软乎乎地喘了两声。他啃咬得稍微用力了些，舌头也在肌肤上打着转。永梦的呻吟声也随之更明显了些，他的臀则催促地蹭着帕拉德的身体。  
帕拉德退后去，盯着他在永梦的秀颈上留下的那些不规则的红色的斑点。 他松开永梦的一只手腕，一只手又飞快地把它们按住，好让他空出来的那只手在永梦衬衫的衣摆里游走，不紧不慢地逐渐往上撩去。  
随着永梦坦诚相见，他俯下身在裸露的皮肤上印下一个又一个羽毛般的吻，交替着戏弄似的啃咬，而这又成功地使永梦的嘴唇吐出那些小小的、可爱的喘息。   
他想要把永梦用这些星星点点的爱痕装饰起来，这样所有人都会知道永梦身有所属。他常常在这种细节方面不能自已地表现出占有欲，但永梦对他总是分外娇纵。  
帕拉德朝自己刚留下的一小颗爱痕吹了一口气，欣赏一阵颤抖如一支箭镞贯穿永梦的躯体。  
“你这样实在是太可爱了，如此的欲火中烧。”帕拉德喃喃细语，手指滑上永梦的裤腰，注意到他牛仔裤的裤裆被夸张地撑了起来。  
永梦瞥向帕拉德，当他注意到帕拉德是在看哪里的时候，不禁因Bugster的凝视而不自在地扭了扭。从他的角度看过去，他并不能分辨帕拉德是否如他一样地被影响了。假如有，那倒是个好机会。然而，他们亲吻和互相爱抚的这段时间通常都让帕拉德的渴求更进一步，所以在那松松垮垮的裤子下面，他已经跟永梦一样硬了。  
“这么目不转睛的，你是在盯着什么看？”帕拉德耳语道，永梦惊讶地倒吸一口气。他完全没注意到帕拉德说什么时候靠过来的……以及他真的有那么专注地盯着看吗？  
“你看起来，出于某种原因盯着我的裤子不放，为什么？”帕拉德继续说道，他的呼吸使永梦的耳朵发痒，那些撩拨的气息给永梦的身体送去一阵震颤。  
“你是在想它下面藏着什么吗？”帕拉德轻声低笑道，永梦在对上他的目光后急忙挪开视线。  
松开永梦的一只手腕，帕拉德引导着它向下直到它意外地同他花哨裤子的前端相遇。永梦感觉到帕拉德有多硬的时候不禁睁大了眼睛，而这一切尽被帕拉德收进眼底。  
“你怎么想？”帕拉德低声询问，慢慢地抚摸永梦覆在他裤裆上的手，“你想尝尝它吗？”  
他看到永梦舔了舔嘴唇，但什么也没说，帕拉德明白他还尚未让永梦给自己口交过。通常他才是那个以对永梦的玉茎倾注过荷的爱告终的人，至于原因，仅仅是因为他难以自抑。他爱极了让永梦在他身下梨花带雨地娇喘绵绵，因无上的快乐扭动。只要永梦乐在其中，那么帕拉德也是如此。  
永梦利用了这个时机，更持续地爱抚着帕拉德的肉棒，听到他因这意料之外的行动屏住了呼吸。“你总是为我做这个……”他喃喃道，手指滑上帕拉德的裤腰，“这次换我来关照你吧。”  
“永梦……”  
趁着帕拉德放开了自己的手腕，永梦温柔地将帕拉德推进沙发里坐下。他将帕拉德的裤子拽下来，几乎是渴望而贪婪地看着他的肉棒弹出来。  
一瞬间，帕拉德感到难以呼吸。  
他看着永梦逐渐地靠近，靠近，在离他的肉棒还有几寸时却停下了。仅仅因为永梦离得这样近又没有被触碰，那器官就一阵颤动。  
“永梦……？”帕拉德低声问，他几乎不相信他还能再说些什么，他的心在胸腔里砰砰直跳，并且他因为永梦离这个脆弱位置的近距离而头晕目眩。  
他是改变主意了吗？   
下一秒永梦的舌头就从他的柱身上舔过去，又湿又热，而他的眼睛颤动着闭上，这个简单的动作都几乎令他失控。  
永梦的舌头接着往帕拉德肉棒的顶端舔上去，轻轻在上面打转，舌尖抵着铃口，不加思索地咽下被他服侍出的爱液。  
帕拉德的身体因这陌生的感觉而震颤，惊讶地倒吸一口气。接着他便看见永梦脸上带着担心的表情移开。  
“拜托不要停下，永梦，感觉好极了……再让我看到更多。”  
在永梦又一次靠近肉棒之前，他的嘴唇上掠过一个愉悦的笑容。永梦双唇挤压帕拉德的前端，看着他只因温柔的触碰就不住地战栗。随后他开始将帕拉德吞入口中，嘴唇尽他所能地一寸寸吃进去。  
帕拉德完全不认为自己应该在这时候碰到永梦，因此他的手指抓紧了自己的衣服。永梦做的那些让他感觉棒极了，美妙得难以言喻，而他不想做任何可能使它结束的事。  
永梦的手裹住了帕拉德肉棒的根部，缓慢地上下套弄，甚至同时还在吮吸，而帕拉德情迷意乱。他将所有注意力都集中在不要在永梦嘴里插得更深，仅用半眯的双眼注视永梦作为代替。  
在帕拉德感觉到自己就要到了前仿佛只过了几秒，他不能自抑地呜咽：“噢，天啊，永梦……！”  
担心也许是哪儿出了什么问题，永梦退了出去，准备问帕拉德是否还好，可还没来得及说出一个字就被突然地浇了一脸。他可以感觉到那些温暖的东西啪嗒啪嗒地打在他的脸上，而帕拉德的表情一下子变得几乎可以用恐惧来形容。  
“抱歉！我只是……”  
永梦摇了摇头，把手搭在帕拉德手上，“这没什么，我只是想……我觉得这样对你应该也没什么……毕竟我不太擅长。”  
“恰恰相反，”帕拉德肯定道，手指揩去永梦脸颊上的白浊，“太棒了，永梦，谢谢你。”  
使他们俩都感到不可置信地，永梦一把捉住了帕拉德的手腕，将他的手指含入口中。  
这副光景从某种程度上说几乎就跟永梦为他口交一样香艳，帕拉德暗自想着，感觉到永梦的舌头绕着手指打转，一点点地将它舔干净。接着他慢慢退回来，嘴唇含着一个羞涩的微笑轻启，“你想继续吗？”  
帕拉德立刻点了点头，向永梦伸出双手。而当实习医生反应过来时，自己已经被推倒在床。在Bugster俯下身给他一个热吻前，永梦只有一点点时间反应过来帕拉德准是将他们俩直传进卧室了。  
一反永梦对这个时刻的预料，这个吻柔软而甜蜜。一般来说，在他们到达卧室前情欲早已狂乱绽放。  
但是，这很棒，永梦意识到。他双臂环抱住帕拉德的背，温柔地将他们拉得更近。  
帕拉德的双唇从永梦唇上离开，又不住地在他脸颊上，下颌上连连啄下轻柔的吻，满怀爱意地用唇来回蹭过他的秀颈，“我爱你，永梦，相当、相当的爱你。”  
永梦意外地眨了眨眼睛，“我也爱你，帕拉德。你还好吗？如果你现在不想继续的话……”  
突然，帕拉德的目光对上了永梦，如此强烈，仿佛他是在寻找着什么。  
“帕拉德？”  
“你真美，永梦。”帕拉德捧着永梦的脸颊喃喃道，袖子的布料蹭得他痒酥酥的，“你身体的每一寸都那么完美，还有你的脸蛋……你那么天真无邪，又惹人疼爱。”帕拉德在继续说下去前，先使一个拂风似的吻轻轻从永梦唇上掠过，“当你展露笑颜，我才觉得我真正回到了家。”  
“有你就有了家，帕拉德。”永梦低声说，手指穿过帕拉德的卷发，“你和我在一起，就像这样……这样就很完美，这就是家的感觉。”  
帕拉德又一次吻上了永梦的唇，永梦能感受到唇瓣间满溢的热情。这个吻仍然黏腻甜美而又深入彻底，还带上了几分隐秘的催促。  
永梦凑上来解开帕拉德外套的搭扣，对方扭脱衣服的努力通过那件衣服切身地传来。帕拉德允许永梦褪下他的衣衫，在将衣服脱到头顶的间隙亲吻，又三下五除二把裤子踢下来。  
永梦的手轻飘飘地抚过帕拉德光裸的手臂，所到之处都留下一片麻酥酥的鸡皮疙瘩。帕拉德总是很不情愿脱下他那身外套，甚至包括他们在公寓里休息的时候。因此，永梦珍惜并享受与帕拉德肌肤相亲的每一分每一秒。  
帕拉德的手指在永梦的衬衫里滑动，抓着衣角将它掀上去脱下，之后将它随意地扔到了地板上。他的手又挪到了永梦的裤子上，松开裤腰，一气呵成地扯下来，直到它们同样躺在地板上的衣服堆里。  
褪去永梦所有的衣衫后，帕拉德暂时停下了动作，目光缓慢地扫遍身下脸红的人。“你身体的每一寸都如此完美，永梦。”他喃喃道，手指沿着永梦的秀颈、胸膛，再到蜜臀、大腿，一路勾画出轮廓。  
帕拉德灼灼的目光，深情的话语，还有那些又轻又痒的触碰，全都让永梦不能自已地微微扭动着身体。  
“我的永梦……这么迷人，这么完美，全都是我的。”帕拉德低声自语，又一次俯下身亲吻他。永梦的手臂又一次环抱住了他，使两具敏感的身体肉贴着肉，而两人唇舌交缠间都不住地送出一两声呻吟。  
帕拉德的手胡乱摸索着润滑液，但永梦先够着了，拧开瓶子，倒了一大滩在手心里，滑溜溜地上下撸动起帕拉德的肉棒。  
帕拉德软乎乎地喘了两声，从吻中抽离出来，与永梦前额相抵，即使是恋人最微小的触碰也足以让他欲火焚身，这一次也不例外。“永梦……准备好了再……”  
“我不会有事的，拜托了，帕拉德……现在就要了我吧，”永梦低声细语道，他们的唇吝惜到每一寸接触都不想分开。  
“但要是我伤着你呢？”  
“假如过分了，我们可以稍稍退一步。但是……你让我太兴奋了，”永梦抿着一个几乎可以用羞涩来形容的微笑承认，“我现在就需要你。”  
永梦的嘴唇嫣红，因他们已交换过的那些吻而肿胀，但那也只是徒增他的姿容明艳，帕拉德想。他以手扶着肉棒抵住永梦的入口而没有打断嘴上的缠绵，感受到他身体的变化如此诱人。  
过了一会儿，他下身往前送了些，就一点，接着便感觉到他的肉棒慢慢进入了永梦的身体。永梦唇中泄出一声低哑的呻吟，但永梦的眼睛却没有从帕拉德脸上离开。  
“这样可以吗？”帕拉德问，声音轻得几乎听不见。  
永梦点点头，把手放在帕拉德肩上，微微向上仰着使唇瓣相互摩擦给予一个吻。  
帕拉德开心地回应了这个吻，同时又滑进了一点，听见他的娇声在喉咙里打转。天啊，他总是感觉如此美妙，永梦的身体又热又紧，欢迎地绞住他的肉棒不放。  
假如真的有天堂的话，快乐也不过如此了，帕拉德在心里对自己说，又渐入一寸。  
永梦从吻中抽离出来，他的呼吸火热地打在帕拉德胸膛上。“拜托……开始动吧。”  
帕拉德眨了眨眼，直到那一瞬间都甚至未意识到他已经彻底进入了永梦。一只手轻轻抚过永梦的臀，永梦往后退了一些，接着又把自己按上去。他感觉到永梦的腿环着他，即使如此，两人的目光仍然满怀爱意地锁在对方身上。  
“怎么样？”帕拉德低声问，仍然害怕自己无意中伤到了永梦。  
“很棒……非常棒，宝贝，能给我更多吗？”  
帕拉德意外地吸了口气，他们总是互相直呼其名，直到刚才都还从未考虑过爱称，但，老天……听到永梦如此动情的轻唤，这已经够令他理智崩坏了。  
几点泪水在永梦在看见泪水从帕拉德脸上滑落前先滴在了他身上，他关切地睁大了眼睛：“怎么了？”  
帕拉德摇了摇头，抹了两把自己的眼睛。他现在觉得愚蠢极了！再者，他还让永梦担心自己。  
“你……刚刚叫我‘宝贝’……”他小声地说。  
“那让你感到不适了吗？”永梦问。  
帕拉德又一次摇摇头，“不！完全没有，我只是……”  
永梦将帕拉德抱得更紧，那些眼泪似乎也使他的双眼灼痛：“这是有所不同，不是吗？但……我只是想让你知道你对我来说有多重要。我爱你，帕拉德。你是这个世界上唯一能让我感受到它的人。你……让我的心都雀跃起来了。”  
帕拉德不由因这样的表白睁大了眼睛，甚至未注意到永梦的手攀了上来，捧住他的脸，将他揉进一个柔情蜜意的吻中。  
“我哪里也不去，帕拉德。我保证。我们可以永远在一起，就像现在这样。”  
“那就是我一直以来所希冀的，永梦。”帕拉德哽咽，泪珠不止地从眼眶里滚落，“我不想再和你分开了。”  
“我们不会分开的。”永梦的手指揩去他的泪水，而嘴唇在帕拉德的脸上游走，仿佛无法停止亲吻他。  
最终，他们的嘴唇又一次贴在一起，而帕拉德开始了动作。一开始很缓慢，但永梦用双腿将他环得更近、更深来劝诱他稍微加快些。  
当他们分开的时候，一声绵长、低沉的呻吟在房间里回响，而他们俩都不是唯一一个出声的。  
在那时，他们的臂弯将彼此搂得更紧，彼此的肉体紧贴，仿佛要融为一体，一切的感受都如此完美。  
永梦想知道今天为何如此不同。这不是他第一次与帕拉德做了，离上一次也不太久，但不知为何……这感觉就像——这感觉就像他们第一次触碰彼此，他们第一次真正地看着对方。  
当他又一次对上帕拉德泪眼盈盈的注视时，不由喉头哽咽。  
“我好爱你，帕拉德。我的帕拉德……”  
“我也爱你，永梦。——永远爱你。”  
帕拉德加快了速度，永梦则享受地闭着眼睛，在帕拉德撞击他身体里的某个点时他的背不禁被激成了弓形。  
快要到了，永梦想着，此时帕拉德的手指甚至还裹着他的玉茎飞快地上下摇动。  
帕拉德几乎就在唤着永梦的名字的时刻感受到自己释放在了永梦体内。仅仅一声心跳的间隔，永梦抓着帕拉德抓得更紧，释放在两具身体之间时还不住地呜咽着他的名字。  
永梦可以感受到帕拉德在他臂弯中颤抖，他不确定这是因为高潮太过强烈还是说帕拉德仍然在抽泣。他的手指轻轻地搭在帕拉德的背上，但他不能完全放开他。至少此时此刻还不能。他们被彼此的拥抱包裹的方式带来一种完美的亲密感。  
最终，帕拉德抽了出来，而永梦不想跟他分开，至少此时此刻还不能，于是把他哄进自己怀里。  
他看到帕拉德脸上的泪痕闪闪发光，便凑过去轻轻地吻他，从他的嘴唇上移开，又到泪痕斑斑的脸颊，最后用唇拂过他的眼睑。  
“别再哭了，宝贝。”永梦对着帕拉德的肌肤低声说，听到他在片刻后发出一声睡意朦胧的肯定，即使他就蜷缩在永梦旁边。  
在他们沉入梦乡后也久久地保持着这样的姿势——肢体交缠作一团，相扣的十指搭在永梦的胸口上。


End file.
